


Superman's Dead drabble

by River9Noble



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Tragic Romance, but I will blame Lex Luthor, except mine I guess, it's sad and nobody's fault, no happy ending, not what I usually write, why did i do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River9Noble/pseuds/River9Noble
Summary: Based it off the Justice League Animated Series where Superman dies (apparently) and they have a funeral for him. More would spoil it, watch the episode later if you want more details, you'll see real quick what part inspired this.It's a drabble so only 100 words.I never write angst and welp now I do. Shit.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Lois Lane/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 4





	Superman's Dead drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I don't even normally write angst. Unless it resolves super happily and they all live happily ever after the end.
> 
> Where the fuck did this come from? But it's my first actual 100 word drabble (instead of a multi chaptered mega marathon fic... which it did try to turn into, but I said NO angsty idea, I cannot hold you in my heart that long.) 
> 
> Enjoy... the pain, I guess? as one does with angst, I suppose? WHY do we do this to ourselves? *whimpers*

He had pressed the folded slip of paper into her hand at the funeral.

"If you ever need anything, Lois…" he'd said with the gravity of a man who could make 'anything,' whatever it might be, happen.

Their apartment was too quiet.

Metropolis was too quiet.

Even _The Daily Planet_ was too quiet, all of the office chatter falling silent when she walked in, heads bowed in deference as eyes looked anywhere but at her.

The Justice League was too quiet.

So she'd called him.

When Clark had come back, he'd called her.

"Don't end this between us," Lex said.

**Author's Note:**

> Now my heart hurts. 
> 
> If you need me, I'll be up to my elbows in fluff and happy endings and ice cream good-bye
> 
> Oh, so if you were curious about the episode, Lex shows up at Superman's funeral and Lois comes to scream at him for showing up to gloat -- but Lex is all sad and like, I'm going to miss him, too, Lois -- and then he HUGS HER WHILE SHE SOBS. 
> 
> so yeah. heh. It did make me thirsty for a Lex/Lois pairing. But given that Superman comes back..... sigh. 
> 
> Fanfic writers are thirsty vampires and your comments are our lifeblood. 🧛🩸😁  
> (But if you are mean, we will cut a bitch. Because we are vampires. Rawr. 🦇)
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr as River9Noble. Come say hi!


End file.
